


The Language of Flowers

by aaliyahhigurashireborn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flowers, Future Queen Rey, Reylofest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahhigurashireborn/pseuds/aaliyahhigurashireborn





	The Language of Flowers

There are not many simple matters in life, and when two opposing forces clash, the aftermath creates an unrecognizable world for all. Rey Kenobi had witnessed this crucial life truth from a young age. Her grandfather, Obi-Wan, reigned over the collective surrounding territories until his ward rose up and took control over a significant portion of the galaxy through force and fear. 

After gathering a substantial amount of support from frustrated and hungry citizens who felt that their needs were being neglected, Anakin Skywalker took their force along with a new name. From the smoke and ashes of a divided republic came Darth Vader and his disciples, and so began a war that spanned over three generations.

Looking out over the sparse gardens that once sheltered blooms of daisies and calla lillies, Rey was saddened to see the brown earth so barren. Her mother used to tend to the flowers, but with Lady Kenobi's death came a dry spell of its own. No longer was Rey able to confide in another woman, nor in her own father. Both of her parents had been taken by this pointless conflict, which left Rey in a difficult position as of today. 

A slightly muted knock came at the door, alerting Rey of her incoming assistance. "Come in," she called, still looking out the window. In came an older brunette holding both arms full of cloth and ribbons. "Good morning, Elise."

"Good morning, m'lady." Elise curtsied as Rey came over, taking the garments from her maid's hands. "How are you feeling today?" The melancholy expression on the princess' face spoke volumes, and Elise clamped her lips together. "Shall we get you dressed?"

"I suppose it would be best to get this over with." Rey shed her sleeping gown and started to don her finery. She gave a little chuckle when she realized what her outfit looked like in the light. "Grandfather will love the color of this dress." Elise smiled mischievously at her mistress.

"I do hope so. The last time this was worn, your mother was publicly announcing her engagement. I hope this arouses a sense of hope just as it did that day." Rey smiled through tears toward her handmaiden.

"Thank you for putting so much thought into it. So much rides on the events of today, and it's a bit stressful in and of itself."

"If you put as much effort into making a better kingdom as you worry about, I'm sure we'll all be fine. Come now, let's get your hair and face completed." Elise took Rey's hands and guided her over to turn a sweet princess into a regal queen.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elise had stepped away to retrieve a bottle of perfume when another knock came at the door. She answered the call and came back over to the vanity holding a large bouquet of flowers. "For you, m'lady." Rey looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection in wide-eyed awe. 

"That's the biggest one yet."

"Who do you suppose they're from, if I may ask?" Rey took them from Elise's arms and examined them.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. They've always been different combinations. I thought they were from Finn when I first started receiving them because there were asters, carnations and gladiolus blooms. But the more I get, the more I wonder." Rey twisted the bouquet in her hands, looking at the selection for this occasion. "Hmm... my shadowy friend decided to send white gardenias, yellow daffodils, red amaryllises, and red and blue roses. What is the message this time, Elise?" The handmaiden looked a bit baffled as she recited her knowledge of flower lore.

"White gardenias mean that the receiver is lovely, as well you are. But they can also mean a secret love. Red amaryllises are a sign of worth beyond beauty. Yellow daffodils stand for new beginnings and rebirth, such as your engagement today. Unfortunately, they can also represent unrequited love, although I don't think this is the case if they're from Finn. The strangest part is the roses." Elise's brow furrowed as she studied the collection.

"Why is that?" Rey began inspecting the roses for some type of blemish or strange symbol.

"By usual standards, red roses are the symbol for passion and love. Their deep color is the perfect way of reflecting deep emotions, but the blue roses..." Elise walked away to retrieve a bottle of perfume. As she came back to stand in front of Rey, she wore a look of worry on her face. 

"M'lady, I don't think the flowers are from Finn. Blue roses cannot be attained naturally. They are a symbol of unattainable love and mystery, and they convey the message of not being able to have an object of affection." Rey felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion, but words failed her. "Would you like me to alert the royal guard to stay closer for the festivities?"

"That shouldn't be necessary. If this person was going to harm me, they've had more than a handful of ample opportunities. I can handle this." Rey laid the bouquet on her vanity and pulled out a single blue blossom, threading it through her hair to test a theory. "Now, we have a celebration to attend. Let's finish this costume and be on our way."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiding in a crowd had always been the easiest way to observe and take notes. Some things, such as that universal fact, would never change. Pulling his hood up securely over his head, Kylo Ren made his way into the sea of bodies. Everyone had dressed in their finery to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of their princess and some publicly unknown... well, the word 'gentleman' could be a bit too kind depending on who the man was. 

Casting a silent spell to make himself a bit more inconspicuous, Kylo walked to the front of the gathering and pulled a single red rose from his cape. 

She would have to notice this way. One of the reasons he liked her was because she was smart enough to figure out things like this.

Sending up a prayer that she wouldn't do anything drastic in front of the guards, he waited for her like the rest of her obedient subjects.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment was quickly approaching for her speech, and although she was practiced in the art, Rey still felt herself growing nauseous. Elise stood by her side, rubbing up and down her arms gently. "Don't worry m'lady, this is just the same type of public appearance you do all the time. Breathe, and don't trip over your feet." Rey started sweating a bit more at that piece of advice.

"May I present my granddaughter, Princess Reyne Alena Edlyn Kenobi." Rey stepped forward and waved with a broad smile toward her subjects. Obi-Wan stepped politely to her left side, applauding with the crowd at her arrival. Through the noise, she could feel a significant spiritual pull through the crowd, but she couldn't pinpoint from where. It was strong enough to steal her breath away, but thankfully, the audience paid no mind.

Once the applause began to grow quiet, Rey cleared her throat and started to speak, gathering confidence as she went. 

"My loyal subjects, it has been a long and hard road to building a better society for all. Some said it couldn't be done, but my grandfather and I have worked tirelessly to achieve this current point of success. Our work is not yet complete, but what we have done, we could not have done without the help of each of you. Patience, understanding, and a hunger for a better life are elements that drive our beautiful kingdom to places that we have not seen in decades." 

A loud rallying cry echoed off the wooden platforms holding Rey and her family above the crowd. Encouraging her to continue, Obi-Wan smiled and motioned with his hands.

"The success of a leader depends largely on surrounding support systems. I watched my mother and father, your queen and king, prepare for a future they never got to witness. My own coronation is quickly approaching. In honor of this momentous occasion, I would like to introduce to you Prince Finn Thelcar, future king consort of Takodana. We share a public announcement of our engagement as of today with the people who have made our kingdom the dream we wished." 

Rey reached her arm out to the right wing of the stage, signaling for him to join her. He walked out nervously, waving toward the citizens with a tentative smile on his face as the audience applauded. His navy blue coat accentuated her own powder blue dress, and all she could think was that although she didn't quite love him, they could be a power team for her country's future. Rey's nerves had gotten the best of her over the past few weeks, trying to figure out how to love a man that felt more like family than a husband. Watching as he addressed her... no, their kingdom, she felt a bit of hope. Maybe they could learn how to love and take care of each other, together.

Looking out over the crowd, Rey felt the same spiritual pull from the beginning of her speech. Her eyes scanned across all the bodies, unable to gather a specific location once again. Feeling a bit defeated, she started to look back at Finn but saw a tall, cloaked figure standing in the front of the crowd. It appeared to be a hooded man holding a single red rose, staring her down as though he intended to devour her whole. Tearing her attention away before she displayed her fear, she turned back to her future husband and listened as he ended the speech to her subjects.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once the public speech was finished, Rey and Finn made their way to the reception area. All the dignitaries were waiting for them to make their entrance, arm in arm, as was expected. Rey smiled at Finn, knowing that he was still a bit nervous. "You can always imagine them naked," she whispered in his ear.

"I think that would be a bad idea for a number of reasons, peanut." His childhood nickname had stuck with them through time, reminding her of simpler days. They made their way to the other side of the room, taking a seat on the thrones her parents had sat in when she was a child. Nostalgia was a strong theme today; she had prepared for that inevitability. "So what do we do?"

"We watch our people, even if this isn't an accurate representation of all, and we provide a soundboard tonight. Everything tonight is just mainly for show and practice, for now. Grandfather will take of the urgent matters while we get to know the people." There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two of them as they watched the mingling and elbow-rubbing. "Sorry for forgetting, but I meant to thank you for the flowers earlier. They were beautiful." Finn looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bouquet you sent me earlier today. I thought you'd see the rose in my hair and be happy." His eyes shot to the flower she wore and grew wide.

"I wish I had thought to get you flowers, but I was so nervous that I forgot. There's no way to obtain a rose that color anyway, I wouldn't know how..." Rey's face fell, turning her smile into a frown. "Rey, are you okay? Is someone stalking you?" She stood suddenly, face contorting into determination. 

"I'm fine. I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back shortly." Finn stood to escort her, but she waved him back down. "This is something I need to do myself." Placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, she smoothed out her skirts. "Trust me, I'll be back in a few moments. I have to check out something, and I have a feeling I need to do it by myself." Leaving him standing alone in front of their thrones, Rey made her way to the side doors of the ballroom.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So many pointless discussions were being held by people who thought themselves significant for no reason. Coming to these events always made Kylo sick at his stomach. It might help if they hadn't cast him out of "normal" society, but perhaps the solitude had been beneficial. His skills had grown tenfold since he was a teenager. Watching his mother being sent to live in a different land than himself had given him just the appropriate push to overtake these... commoners.

As much as he hated himself, he couldn't stay away from town. This princess, average as she appeared, had caught his attention. She may not be aware of it right now, but they shared something. That certain something that had sent himself and his mother into exile. He intended on telling her tonight, but he would have to get her away from the crowd, and that man who had been declared her consort this afternoon. 

The sound of clicking heels was his signal to hide behind the shrubbery once more. Patience was indeed a virtue, but it was starting to feel a bit tiresome.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cool, fresh air hit Rey's face with a bit of force, calming her anxious nerves. Entertaining a high number of bodies was never the kind of event she enjoyed, especially with such a snooty crowd. She had learned how to properly communicate with counts and duchesses, but the desire to gossip and demonstrate the power of wealth and standing was lacking in her personality.

Unweaving the blue rose from her curls, she examined it with a shrewd stare. If Finn hadn't been sending her these careful arrangements...

"I see you found my blossoms." Rey jumped back away from the man in black. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere, quiet as a mouse. 

"Who are you?" She watched as he moved toward her in small steps as though he were afraid of spooking her. 

"Your family cast out my own. But I'm sure you wouldn't remember the lore of the Skywalkers." His tone had turned hard and bitter as he continued to speak. "Your grandfather turned out mine, leaving him to wallow in the filth and cold, while he was never made to suffer."

"Anakin. Your grandfather was Darth Vader?" Rey's hand jerked to her mouth in realization. 

"One and the same." The dark man walked toward her, enclosing her between himself and the wall.

"All I have to do is scream and the guards will come looking for me." Sweat beaded across her forehead and neck, sliding down her spine.

"I don't mean you harm. But I'm glad to see that you're enjoying my gifts." He reached for the rose in her hand, pulling the red one from his cloak as well. Intertwining them, the man reached for a curl and weaved both the roses into her hair. "I had hoped you'd notice me in the crowd today." Rey's eyes grew large as she recognized the spiritual pulse from earlier. 

"You need to leave, now. Mages aren't allowed in the land anymore." She tried to run around him and found herself encaged by his arms. 

"Not since the Kenobi's banished us. But no worries, I don't hold past transgressions against you."

"Then what do you want?" He traced a hand down the side of her face, leaving electric sparks in the wake of his glove. 

"To give you a bit of information, and to make an offer." He stood back and allowed her to step away from the wall. She watched him with caution as he looked through the door with narrowed eyes. "The man you have chosen to govern this country with, this Finn character, he's not an adequate partner for you."

"What would you know about the House of Thelcar?" He walked back toward her with a devious smile shining from under his hood.

"I know that they are not yet aware of your magical powers," he whispered into her ear, eliciting a gasp.

"How did you..."

"Not here, and not now." 

"If not now, then when? And how would I find you anyway?" Rey crossed her arms and craned her neck, trying to get a better look at the man who seemed to know so much about her personal life. He turned away and pretended to ignore her question.

"People will tell you to stay away from me, but you, of all people, having nothing to fear from Kylo Ren. Come find me when you're ready for a teacher."

"How do I find you?!" She came running up behind him, realizing that he was preparing to leave.

"You're a smart girl, you'll find a way." When Kylo turned to face her, he wore a sideways smirk. His expression momentarily left her breathless and a bit unaware of her surroundings. When she came to, Kylo was standing directly in front of her. "Just call out to me in your mind and I'll find you." He pressed his lips gently on hers and felt as she tensed for a moment, then relaxed and closed her eyes as if he were an old friend. When she opened her eyes, Kylo had vanished into thin air.

Rey touched her lips with tentative fingers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew more about this Kylo Ren figure.


End file.
